


Shower Thoughts

by Masokiss_Writes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Creepy, Masturbation, Other, Stalker, Stalking, Surveillance, Voyeurism, also titled: Victor is a perv who watches reader in the shower and jerks off, oh boy here we go - Freeform, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masokiss_Writes/pseuds/Masokiss_Writes
Summary: Victor enjoys himself as he watches his angel in the shower.





	Shower Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic lets go~  
> Victor Colmena is a creepy, darling stalker and I love writing him.  
> Victor belongs to my friend @nyosukehigashicata on tumblr!

Piercing blue eyes were glued to the screen monitor. Shivering breaths of anticipation escaped Victor`s lips as he watched his angel through his screens. They stood in the bathroom, brushing out their hair in the mirror. He had been watching them for quite some time, getting close in his own way through disguises and careful stalking. They were gorgeous. Everything he wanted. So much more than his past angels. They were gentle and sweet, pure. He felt blessed watching them.  
He swallowed as he watched them turn on the water of the shower. They turned back to the mirror, fingers grazing over the hem of their shirt as they began to lift it up. A soft gasp escaped the young man`s lips, eyes wandering over the bare skin of his darling. It looked so smooth and soft. They removed their shirt and let it fall to the floor. Fuck. Victor bit his lip as he felt his cock twitch before it strained against his pants. He whimpered at the pressure. It felt amazing and painful at the same time.

Their hands moved down to their pants button, soon stripping those off as well in a pile on the floor. Victor stared through the monitor, wanting nothing more than to be there and touch. A free hand moved to his lap, brushing over the hardened bulge of his pants. He whimpered again, tempted to already start touching himself. No. He bit his lip harder. He wanted this to last. He kept his hand off himself. For now. For now his eyes stayed on his angel, half naked in their cute bra and underwear.  
They felt the water with one hand, testing if it was warm enough, pulling back a few seconds later. Their hands went behind their back, unclasping their bra. The straps fell from the shoulders and Vic felt his heart pounding in his chest. The clothing article slipped down and joined the other garments. His cock throbbed at the sight of their bare chest. He could never get tired of seeing them like this. Vic felt his patience running thin with every passing second.

Their hands moved down to their waist, pulling down their underwear. They looked so fucking perfect. Beautiful and angelic. They looked in the mirror for a moment before turning to get in the shower. Once they stepped in and the water hit their skin, Victor`s self control flew out the window. His hand wrapped around his cock, not moving just yet but giving him some much needed touching. He moaned softly, watching them rinse off in the shower. He zoomed in on his camera he had strategically placed, getting a closer look at the angel he desired so much. He squeezed himself lightly, slowly stroking as he watched.  
The voyeur groaned softly watching them, wanting nothing more than to be there with them. He wanted to kiss and caress every inch of their skin. He wanted to show them how much he loved them. His cock throbbed harder as he stared at their body, tongue wetting his bottom lip while he stroked himself at a steady pace, mind racing with thoughts of an unclean nature. He wanted to join them, make them feel pleasure they so very much deserved.

Every pump of his fist made the young man whimper and moan, struggling to hang on as he watched them wash their hair, massaging shampoo into their delicate strands. He so badly wanted to run his fingers through their hair, lightly graze his nails over their scalp. Victor licked his lips. They rinsed out their hair, head tilted back. The perfect view of their chest and body. It almost drove him mad (madder) than he already was. He squeezed his cock, letting out a soft yelp when his thumb ran over the tip.  
Want. That`s all he could think of. He wanted them so badly. He wanted to touch them. Kiss. Fuck. Bite. Fucking hell. He moaned and writhed in his chair, pulling his sweater up to his neck, not wanting to make a mess on it. His angel massaged soap into their skin, lathering up their neck and chest. It was almost too much. Victor squeezed his cock tighter, stopping his hand movements before he could climax. Not yet, he reminded himself. He needed to wait just a little longer.

They rinsed off again before they started to massage the soap into their thighs, rubbing their hips. Victor let out a choked gasp as he throbbed, needing release. His heart was fluttering in his chest like a caged hummingbird. His eyes trailed over their form, marveling at how heavenly their body looked. They turned around, backside facing the camera now. Victor bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, which he did, trickling down his lip in a light stream. Their ass was perfect. He whined softly, pumping his fist slowly again. He was close already.  
Victor watched them bend over, picking up a bottle of product that had fallen. Oh fuck yes. This was it. Their ass was in perfect view. He pumped his fist faster, thoughts of pure lust flooding his brain. He wanted to bend them over, fuck them against that wall. He wanted to sink his cock into them. Grip their hips and make them cry out in pleasure. He wanted them so bad. His angel. Fuck. Fu-.

Ropes of sticky white cum shot onto Victor`s chest, some drizzling and pooling onto his hand. Along with it came a high pitched moan, laced with ecstacy and a cry of his angel`s name. Victor slumped back into his chair, chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. His heart racing a mile a minute. He panted, eyes still locked on the screen of his monitor. They finished up in the shower, turning the water off and stepping out to grab a towel. Victor licked his still bleeding lip and swallowed. Soon. The stalker reached out at the screen, brushing the tips of his fingers over his angel`s digital form. His eyes filled with nothing but love for them.

“Soon, my angel. Very soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this gross fic!  
> But wait there`s more! If you want to message Victor yourself, follow him on tumblr @achingneeds! Thank you again for reading!


End file.
